Jam Bandit
by NickSparkss
Summary: A snapshot in the life of young Beyond Birthday. Follow his epic journey around the Great Coffee Machine, and the Spice Cabinet of Secrets, to acquire his beloved Strawberry Jam!


A/N: Hi guys, I'm back again with another drabble from the life of everyone's favorite serial killer!

It's been a long time since any updates due to loads and loads of school work, and this has been laying around for months, so I decided to upload it. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: All copyrighted characters belong to their respective companies, if I owned any of them, Beyond would have wreaked havoc in the series. Muahaha!

* * *

Beyond Birthday, born on October 30th, 1989, at 12:08 am, was sleeping comfortably in his mother's arms, feeling quite protected, even in this odd environment of light and air. His father, standing at her side, swelled with pride as he looked upon his son.

"He's beautiful," his mother cooed. His father, lost for words, simply nodded and held his baby's tiny hand.

The birthday family was released from the hospital later that day, and was headed happily home.

"James, he looks so much like you," the proud, now mom, mused.

"He definitely has my hair," James laughed, "but he hasn't opened his eyes yet. I sort of want him to have your eyes though, Kate."

The young woman blushed, her forest green eyes sparkling in the light.

"I'm curious to see them as well.

The family arrived at their modest home in Winchester, England. As the mother stepped out of the car, the chilly October breeze washed over the infant, making him whimper and cuddle closer to his mom. They hurried inside and sat down on the couch, drinking in their son's innocent beauty.

Beyond started to stir. The miniscule boy yawned, and opened his eyes for the first time in his life.

His mother gasped, and very nearly dropped him.

"What? What's happened?!" James yelped as he looked his baby boy over, only to lock eyes with the child and recoil as well.

"W-what's wrong with his eyes?" James asked, to no one in particular.

Beyond Birthday looked up curiously at his horrified parents, his eyes like glowing pools of blood. The boy reached up one of his tiny fists and patted his mother's cheek, his glassy red eyes reflecting Kate's softening expression.

"They're unique, they make him… special," she mumbled, a gentle smile gracing her lips. Her husband only nodded, but gently took his boy from his wife and rocked him tenderly in his strong arms.

* * *

Beyond Birthday was developing at incredible speed. Though children should only be able to roll over from front to back when they are at least of six months of age, Beyond was able to at an early four months. Additionally, Beyond had started picking up an odd habit. It seemed that little Beyond's favorite thing to do was grab at a spot right above people's heads. Though nobody else could possibly know, Beyond was trying to reach the product of his evil eyes. His eyes, belonging to that of a rebel death god, allowed the boy to view any person's name and remaining lifespan. His red tinted world served as a constant reminder that death surrounded him, even as a helpless child.

This particular habit worried his parents to no end. They considered taking him to the physician, to make sure that nothing was amiss with their precious baby, but due to his rapid development, they decided against it. At ten months, it is normal for children to start to stack blocks on top of each other. But Beyond birthday always went farther than what was expected. Instead of making a tower of single stacked blocks, he constructed a tower, complete with spaces for windows, a door, and a beautifully balanced archway to finish it all off. Of course, like all mischievous little boys would, he flashed a grin at his mom and pushed the base of the tower from under itself, toppling the impressive fortress in a rain of colorful blocks.

When he was nearly a year and a half old, he started speaking and walking. Now that Beyond was able to move about freely, he was able to further explore the Birthday family household. Because of his newfound ability of locomotion, he discovered his first love. As little Beyond was just over two years old, he could walk, and was in the process of dragging a stepstool into the kitchen to explore a new frontier: the counter. Clambering up the cabinets, the red eyed boy found himself next to a large, stainless steel sink. Beyond played with the faucet, turning the water on and off, and squirting soap into the sink, watching the bubbles form and pop. He giggled to himself and continued his adventure to the cabinets above the counter. After his trek around the great coffee machine and the spice cabinet of secrets, he found himself at the wooden door of a cabinet. Beyond ran his tiny fingers over the smooth metal of the hinge, feeling the cold radiating off of it. Finally, he pulled the door open.

In this particular door, condiments and some spices filled the shelves. The curious toddler rummaged through the jars, opening and smelling a few. He nearly threw down the cloves when he smelled the acrid odor. When he stumbled upon a jar that was quite heavy, he brought it into his lap, wrestling with the sticky tin lid. At last, he managed to unscrew the top. Little Beyond leaned down and sniffed the gooey looking contents. He was greeted with the pleasant smell of wild strawberries.

Curious, the youngster dipped his finger into the sticky substance, liking the way it clung to his tiny digits. Cautiously, he brought his hand to his mouth and sucked on the jam coating them.

It was at that moment, that Beyond Birthday had found his first love. He adored the taste like nothing else. Before he knew it, he was climbing down the counter, and making his way back to his room, prize in hand. Unnerved by the suspicious silence, his mother got up from her spot at her computer work desk to check on her son. She checked the front room, the kitchen, her bedroom, and finally made her way to Beyond's room. The little boy was sitting in his room, simply playing with his action figures.

"Beyond what are you doing?" his mother asked sweetly.

"Nuffin mommy," the jam-bandit replied with a toothy smile.

"Alright, just call for me if you need anything," Kate said, walking back to her work space. The black haired boy nodded, his attention still on his toys.

The second his mother was out of sight, Beyond dropped his figurines carelessly and reached under his bed. Grinning, he extracted the stolen jam. The lit was quickly discarded, and little hands found themselves coated in the gooey contents. Beyond noted that his eye color matched the jam's color almost perfectly, upon inspection of the mirror-door of his closet. He ate his delicious treat slowly, making sure that he saved some for later; and finally lidded the container and stowed it under his bed.

Later that night, Beyond learned an important lesson.

His mother was cooking dinner for the family when she realized that one of her ingredients was missing.

"James, did you finish off the strawberry jam?" she asked curiously.

"No, I've only used a bit of it, why?" he replied from the living room.

"That's weird. I thought we just bought some last week… Oh well, I don't need it for tonight's meal anyway," she thought aloud.

Beyond, being the smart boy that he was, made sure to remember to only take some of the jam and leave the rest there so that his parents wouldn't notice it missing.

Though Beyond didn't realize it at the time, destroying all traces of evidence would be one of the most important lessons he would ever learn.

* * *

A/N: So, how'd you all like it? It's only my second story up, and I'm mostly updating it so that I can have an official beta profile, since that's where my passion lies, editing rather than writing, and FFN has a 6,000 word limit for betas for some reason… But alas, I've still got a ways to go, so you may expect one more story up before I retire to editing.

Reviews are fantastic… make my day?


End file.
